


How They React To You Passing Out From Exhaustion | WWE

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [169]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Tired Reader, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Hi um may i please have hcs of Triple H, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Finn Balor, (and if you write for him) Randy Orton reacting to reader passing out from exhaustion please and thank you! i love your page. ❤❤❤And make sure you eat today 💖💖💖❜❜-theichabbieclubThis Hc includes; Triple H, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Finn BalorWARNINGS: reader passing out.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You, Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [169]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	How They React To You Passing Out From Exhaustion | WWE

{[watty](https://www.wattpad.com/966091230-%F0%9D%90%96%F0%9D%90%96%F0%9D%90%84-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-%F0%9D%90%95%F0%9D%90%8E%F0%9D%90%8B-%F0%9D%9F%90-how-they-react-to-you-passing)} | {tumblr}

**Triple H;**

_He would be worried about you._

_Quickly catching you before you fall onto the ground._

_Depends on where you pass out. He will either call a physician or GP._

_He wants to make sure you are okay._

_He will try and talk to you. Trying to get you to come around._

_Stroking the side of your face._

_When triple h gets the okay, he will ease off a bit. But that doesn’t mean he won't watch you sleep._

_He will also, cuddle you._

_He will also tell you when you wake up to take it easy and not exhaust yourself out._

**Roman Reigns;**

_Roman panics a little bit. But he does find it cute when you sleep._

_He will try his best not to wake you._

_Picking you up. And hold you closer to him._

_Carrying you to the bed, or a quiet place._

_If both of are out. He will say goodbye and carry you to the car. Putting you in the passenger seat. And buckling you in._

_Roman will kiss the top of your head. “Sleep well.”_

_He will also sneak in a few snaps. Cause your just too adorable when you sleep._

**Seth Rollins;**

_You mostly pass out by hugging him or laying on something, like a bed or the couch._

_Seth will find it adorable and can't help but chuckle. All the while taking a pic of it. Well a few of them, before snuggling you a bit tighter._

_Kissing the top of your head and forehead. All the while telling you how adorable you are, and how much he loves you. rubbing soothing circles on your back or shoulder or arm._

_If you pass out while standing up, then Seth will hold you up. Rubbing his hand up your back or shoulder or arm softly._

**Finn Balor;**

_Finn finds it adorable how you just pass out in random places._

_He will express his giggle. But he can't help but giggle. Not that you notice._

_He takes pictures of you wherever you are passed out._

_If it is on him. He struggles a bit, but he still takes them._

_Finn will then press a kiss to your forehead. Snuggling into you._

_He likes to stroke your hair. As well as run his hand up and down your arm or back._

_He likes to make sure you are comfortable wherever you pass out on._

**Author's Note:**

> Got a WWE request? Just comment down below in the comment section. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
